This invention relates to dispensers for fast access to sheet materials such as absorbing, wiping, cleaning and polishing sheets and cosmetic tissues which are desired to be stationary when located in a vehicle that is subject to roll, pitch or yaw movements, such as might be encountered in an automobile, boat, aircraft or spacecraft.
Prior to this invention it has been difficult to hold a tissue dispenser box stationary in a moving vehicle with the tissues within reach of an individual whose attention is focused on some more important task. It would be desirable in such situations to provide means for holding such sheet material dispenser readily accessible to the user in virtually any environment and position.
The prior art does not suggest a universally applicable sheet dispenser box containing readily available sheet material which is mountable in a wide variety of places in any position and rigidly enough to allow drawing the sheets out in sequence without displacement of the dispenser box. The prior art does not teach a dispenser box holder that is expandable and conformable to hold various shapes and sizes of dispenser boxes, nor does it provide a holder that is not rigid and can be compressed and stored in a pocket when not in use.
In accordance with the invention, a tissue dispenser box holder is made up of stretchable cord or strap material arranged in a fish-net bag-like form with a draw sting or elastic molding joining the ends of the straps such that there is a stretchable opening to accommodate insertion of any common size dispenser box into the bag. Attachment means, such as fish hooks attached to the bag, hook and loop patches, glue patches, specially designed upholstery grabbers, or two-sided carpeting tape, can be used to attach the box holder to a wide variety of surface types. In certain environments, it may be desirable to attach the holder to a base, which can be a weight, for preventing movement of the dispenser. For most tissue boxes, a pull of two grams is sufficient to remove individual tissues. Thus, a base heavy enough to resist this force is all that is required to anchor the dispenser by means of gravity. The type of attachment means needed depends on the specific application environment.
In one embodiment using a weighted base, the elastic material can be fastened at both ends in a woven pattern forming a cloth when then is formed into a bag shaped container closed at the top except for an access opening that is preferably oval in shape. Because the straps are stretchable, the opening at the top can be enlarged by stretching to insert the dispenser box, where after the opening is used to access the contents of the box. A stretchable molding surrounding the opening at the top terminates the straps or cords at the top. The stretchable nature of the dispenser box holder can accommodate dispenser boxes of various shapes, for example, square, rectangular, round, etc. The contents can be accessed from the opening at the top, or the opening can be differently directed by attaching the holder on a side mounting surface.
An important feature of the invention is the method and means for retaining the dispenser box in a position where it will remain reliably in any attitude for the vehicle in which it is mounted. For hard surfaces, two-sided carpeting tape, patches or strips can be placed on the holder and the holder pressed on the structure to which it will be constrained.
For attachment to fabric, a patch consisting of adhesive material having hook elements extending therefrom is used to catch the strands of the fabric to hold the dispenser holder to the fabric surface which may be, for example, automobile interior carpeting. The hooks are advantageous for an installation that accommodates a pull direction perpendicular or at an angle to a carpeted or fabric upholstered mounting surface to which the holder can be attached. A plurality of patches containing bristle-hook elements may be used for deep piles. These are mounted on a base that can be secured inside or outside the holder bag. When the holder is pressed against the pile or web, tiny bristle-like members extending from molded plastic shaft members grab the carpet pile and resist pull-away of the holder from the carpet. A plurality of suction cup patches may be used to attach the holder to a metal or other hard smooth surface.
For a better understanding of the present invention, together with other and further advantages and features thereof, reference is made to the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, the scope of the invention being pointed out in the appended claims.